


Father's Day Surprise

by Ludholtzjj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Father's Day, Fluff, Happy Ending, Late as fuck, Light Angst, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludholtzjj/pseuds/Ludholtzjj
Summary: Jon Snow and Sansa Stark have been dating for a couple years now and are happy taking things step-by-step, they've talked about children before but don't currently have any. So what happens when Jon is woken up on Father's Day with a gift waiting?OOF I know I'm late, but hey better late than never!





	Father's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolateghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/gifts).



> Lol hello my beautiful Jonsa fam! Welcome to my late Father's Day fic dedicated to my lovely friend Brad! I love you internet dad wahahaha! Yea so anyway if we're close friends you would know that I've been busy with finals, which I'm happy to announce are over so yay more fic writing time! Anyway so yea because of spending Father's Day with my own Dad and being busy with finals I didn't get to write this on Father's Day or the day after, and so now here we are! Enjoy my trash!

Waking up next to Sansa was always perfect, even when Jon woke up to find his arm was completely numb as his girlfriend lay on top of it. However, the closeness and the warmth was definitely worth the discomfort of pins and needles.

Today though, Jon woke up to the faint sound of giddy laughter and the sensation of being slobbered on. Groaning loudly, Jon rolled onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. 

With his eyes now cracked opened, Jon waited for the room to come into focus, only to suddenly be rammed into.

Jon bolted up right into a sitting position, causing the room to go into a full tilt, but he ignored this and looked around the room frantically.

His eyes traveled over to Sansa’s side of the bed, only to find her missing. Confused and highly disorientated, Jon continued scanning around the room until he came face to face with Ghost who was impatiently perched on his lap. 

Ghost was staring at him with such an intensity he’d never experienced from his loyal companion before. If looks could kill, Jon’s sure he’d be dead already.

Jon continued to stare at Ghost in confusion, before Ghost grew impatient with his human and bumped his snout into Jon’s face. 

“OUCH! Ghost what the hell mate?!”, Jon exclaimed as he rubbed his face. 

Jon was so distracted by Ghost that he hadn’t yet noticed Sansa perched at the end of the bed until she giggled at Ghost’s antics. Jon’s head quickly snapped over to look at her wide eyed.

“Well good morning darling! It’s about time you woke up! Me and Ghost have been waiting for hours to give you your gift!”, Sansa excitedly exclaimed.

“Uhhhhh what gift?”

Sansa rolled her eyes at him before snatching an envelope from Ghosts’ mouth and holding it out to him. “This one you idiot”, she said fondly.

Jon tentatively took the envelope from her grasp and then flipped it over, examining it questioningly.  

“By the Old Gods and the New! Open it  _ Jonathan _ !”, Sansa huffed in annoyance. 

Fumbling with the envelope after Sansa’s outburst, Jon quickly managed to tear it open and was now faced with a card that read ‘Happy Fathe-’... 

Jon stopped reading and quickly glanced up at Sansa, only to find her grinning at him widely. 

Jon looked back down at the card and nearly shit himself. He was going to be a father. 

Jon’s mind was racing a mile a minute as he just continued to stare down at the card, he didn’t know what to think. 

He was going to be a dad…  A  **_dad_ ** …  A fucking dad! Jon could feel the excitement building up inside of him, before it quickly fled at the thought of his own father.

Jon had never met his own father, hell he didn’t even know his name. The only thing Jon knew for sure was that his father was a deadbeat, he’d left his mom on her own and never offered to help or even meet Jon. 

According to his mom, his father was a married man and had another family when him and his mother started their affair. Although not entirely blameless, at least his mom had owned up to her mistake and took up her responsibility unlike his father. 

And so now here Jon was, about to be a father himself when he didn’t even know what a father was. The closest thing Jon had ever had to a father was Ned Stark, Sansa’s father; but even then he’d always felt at a loss… a distance. 

How was Jon supposed to be a father, a figure to look up to when Jon had never even had that himself? 

He could feel the panic rising in him quickly, the need to shelter himself and flee was over taking him.

Past his limit, Jon was about to get up and run, when suddenly he saw Sansa still sitting there with a bright smile on her face. It was almost as if just looking at Sansa could calm the storm in his mind. 

As Jon sat there staring at her he realized he couldn’t do that to her, he couldn’t run; that’d just make him exactly like his own father, and that’s the last thing Jon’s ever wanted. 

He loved Sansa more than anything, despite all the obstacles in their lives and all the far better men she could've chosen from, Sansa chose to stay with him instead. And Jon, well he was forever grateful for that, without Sansa he didn’t think he could live. 

Sansa was by far the best person he knew and the love of his life, and that baby inside of her wasn’t just part of him but part of her as well. Jon hoped to all the Gods that their child was more like her than him, Sansa was the best part of himself and the ray of sunshine in everyone’s lives.

If he had Sansa by his side, he could do anything.

Taking a quick calming breath, Jon went back to opening the card only to find something highly unexpected… 

_ ‘Happy Father’s Day _

_ Love, Ghost’ _

Here Jon sat thinking Sansa was having a baby, when really it was just Ghost giving him a father’s day card. Jon wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t feel at least a small ounce of relief, but at the same time he felt a heavy sense of disappointment. Perhaps Jon didn’t find himself all that ready to be a father… but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to be, especially if Sansa was the mother of his children.

Jon plastered a smile on his face before placing a kiss on Ghost’s head, “Thanks buddy. I love you too”. 

After he was done showering Ghost with affection, he shot Sansa a small smile.

To his surprise Sansa gave him a small smirk in return, “You thought I was pregnant, didn’t you?”, she asked. 

Jon could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment while he looked down at the bed sheets.

“Well who's to say that Ghost’s card wasn’t a congratulation card”, Sansa said.

Jon looked up at her sharply, “Check Ghost’s collar”. 

Jon quickly scrambled for Ghost’s collar, and sure enough there was a gift tied to it. Jon hesitated for only about a second before tearing open the wrapping paper and finding a pregnancy test inside. 

Two lines were clearly present on the screen, “You’re pregnant?”

Sansa could only smile and nod before Jon swept her up in his arms and kissed her like a man starved. 

Eventually he let her go and leaned his head down against hers, pressing delicate kisses over each of her eyelids and just breathing in her scent. “Thank you”, he tells her as tears fall from his eyes.

Sansa quickly wipes them away and presses a kiss to his brow. “You’re gonna be a great father, don’t you worry about that”, she whispers. 

**Author's Note:**

> First off I wanna say thank you for reading my garbage! Secondly, I honestly don't know what happened lol, this fic was actually based off a really funny prompt but somehow while writing this it turned into this slightly sad thing! It's alright though because Brad is into that sad shit and this is for him anyway! Alrighty my lovely Jonsa fam if you'll excuse me I've got some Historical Jonsa fics to pull an all nighter and write, because yes I am participating and yes I am a procrastinator. So yea you guys will probably see me again later today! Bye darlings!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr por favor @Ludholtzjj  
> More importantly please speak to me! I'm a lonely, desperate, anti-social person lol.


End file.
